Ageing brings with it many changes to the appearance of skin. Of particular concern to individuals wishing to maintain a youthful appearance, is the reduction or elimination of skin imperfections such as wrinkles, age spots or general unevenness of skin tone. Another preferred skin attribute is that of reduced shine. A shiny skin is indicative of oiliness which is an attribute disliked by many consumers. Most people prefer a matte appearance of their skin.
There has been considerable effort by the cosmetics industry to provide compositions which can mask or at least reduce skin imperfections. Often this is achieved by using materials such as talc, silica, kaolin and other inorganic particulates. These inorganic particulates achieve a matte effect due to their optical properties.
An alternative approach is referred to as achieving blurring effect. Here, the incoming light is distorted by scattering (lensing). Components of the cosmetic composition in this mechanism operate as lenses to bend and twist light in a variety of directions.
Traditional approaches, unfortunately, either hide imperfections in the absence of radiance or result in radiance and healthy glow but with aesthetically displeasing skin appearance, for example, through enhanced visibility of skin topography.
The present inventors have recognised that there remains a need to provide a composition which is capable of giving better blurring effect to skin, while ensuring reduced shiny appearance. Therefore, after extensive experimentation, they developed a personal care composition comprising turbostratic boron nitride particles in combination with non-silicone polyolefin particles of specific size in a cosmetically acceptable carrier, which has a higher blurring efficacy.
US2016067157 (Avon) discloses a method of instantly reducing the appearance of wrinkles and skin imperfections while smoothing the skin, which comprises applying a cosmetic composition comprising a fractal particle based gel.
US2002192252 (Procter & Gamble) relates to substantially uniform, discontinuous films of a skin care product having a defined average particle size, particle spacing and coverage value. The films provide improved skin appearance, e.g., good apparent coverage and a natural look. The present inventors have tried the combination of boron nitride and ethylene acrylate copolymer disclosed in this publication and determined that the blurring efficacy of the present invention is substantially better than can be obtained using this combination.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide for a personal care composition which provides for improved skin appearance by way of enhanced blurring.